Full Time Hero
Plot Bryce is running home on a path from the woods. He stops suddenly and looks at his wrist. Bryce:(puzzled) Maybe....no.(puts his wrist down) Well(looks at it again) If I can figure it out.... It could be fun. The dial slowy turns thirty degrees, counter-clockwise, and pops up, revealing a hologram of a reptilian alien with blue skin and a helmet on his head. He has marble-like wheels inbetween his toes. Bryce: Okay... It wants me to try?.... I guess it's okay.....(pushes down the faceplate)(Transformation Sequence: Bryce's veins expand slightly and continue up his arm to his head. The veins reach his eye and his eye changes into a sharp green eye, with no pupil. His four main fingers turn black and morph together into two claws; his thumb grows and sharpens. Grows a tail and poses in a running position.) Bryce*: Whoa... I look pretty cool. So, what can this guy do? (his eyes flash white, as he dashes forward at high speed) Wow. Let's do this again(a black visor with a blue screen comes down out of his helmet) Nice.(dashes off into the distance, the opposote direction of his home) Theme Song Bryce* is jogging at 50 mph down a dirt path. Bryce*: Maybe I should start running.(he picks up speed, now going 100 mph) Now we're talkin'.(barely dodges a tree) Whoa! That was close.(trips on a rock)(flying through the air) Aaaaahhhhh!(his eyes flash white and he somersaults in air and lands on his feet perfectly) I gotta learn how to do that myself. Oh crap! What time is it?! Oh right.(dashes towards home) Bryce* arrives behind his apartment building. Bryce*: Okay, help me out here. How do I change back? The hourglass symbol appears and the silver dial twists one click counter-clockwise; the center piece pops out. Bryce*: Right(pushes the center back in, reverting him) Bryce walks up stairs and into his house. His mom is waiting for him at the door. Bryce: Oh. Melanie:(sternly) Where have you been?! You left almost an hour and a half ago, without finishing our discussion! And where is your phone mister?! I tried calling you twenty times! I was worried! Bryce: Mom, I'm fine. Everythings fine, I jsut lost track of time... And my phone died. But I'll make it up to you tomorrow by...... sweeping the balcony. Okay? Melanie: Okay.(hugs Bryce) You should've come home when your phone died. She lets go of Bryce and he heads into his room to bed. End Scene Bryce wakes up the next day and eats his breakfast. Afterwards he goes onto the balcony and sweeps all the leaves and whatnot off and then returns the broom to its place inside a closet and goes ack inside. He goes to take a shower. Bryce: I guess you're waterproof. I hope. He gets in and out quickly and changes clothes and heads out the door. At Starbucks in downtown Charlotte, Bryce is sitting with his friends outside at a small table, each of them have a drink in front of them on the table. They are ending a laugh quietly. Joy: So, Bryce, where's that watch come from? Bryce:(surprised by the question) Oh... Uh... It's imported from ...China. I ordered it online and it came yesterday. My mom had it when I got back home. His friends suspiciously accept the answer. Jake: Did you guys hear about that meteor last night?(Bryce, Hannah, and Joy shake their heads) Well, apparently a laser of some kind shot from space and hit the ground, out by Providence Court. Bryce: When did this happen? Jake: About an hour after you left the pool. Bryce: Weird... They hear an alarm go off and look in the direction it's coming from. They see a couple robbers exiting a bank with bags of money and guns. They run near the Starbucks and one of them grabs a woman. Bryce runs around and behind the building. Bryce: I'm the only one who can help right now.(looks at wrist)(twists the dial revealing a hologram of a crytaline humanoid with spikes coming out of his back, and wearing a black shirt with white pants and black boots) Well(lifts up his arm) Here goes nothing(slams his hand into the faceplate)(Transformation Sequence: Green crystals form on Bryce's arm and travel up onto his face. They cover his head and a yellow cyrstal covers his eye. Two large spikes grow out of his back. He spins and flexes for a pose) The robber has the woman in a headlock with the gun to her head. Robber1: Alright, nobody moves or I blow her head off! A crystal shard flys past the crowd and pierces through his gun. he drops the gun and looks in the direction that the shard came from. They see Bryce*. Robber1: What are you, Diamond-headed freak?! Bryce*: Um.. (unsure) I'm a super hero. Robber2: Yeah right(shoots at Bryce*) The bullet hits Bryce's* head and bounces off. Bryce*: Maybe I am Diamond-headed(puts his hands on his hips) Now you guy put your guns down and let the lady go. The robbers exchange looks. The second robber puts his gun down and they let go of the woman. Then, they bolt running towards a black car. Bryce*: I don't think so(sticks his arm out. His arm shifts and hundreds of small spikes grow in it. He fires off six shards at the robbers) The robbers are pinned. Bryce*: That should hold until the cops arrive. He runs off into some woods behind the Starbucks and the crowd cheers. End Scene Back at Bryce's apartment, Bryce walks inside, on the phone. Bryce: Yeah, I'm fine, but are y'all?........ Okay, you'll have to tell me about it later, my mom's givin' me that look.(hangs up) I know, I was at the Starbucks. But I'm fine, and everything's fine. Melanie nods and Bryce goes into his room. He walks in and Sean is sitting on his bed playing on his phone. Bryce lays down on his bed. Bryce:'' Wow. I saved people, and not just any people, my friends. I mean what a rush. I could get used to that. And with this''(looks at his wrist)'' I could do even more!'' THE END Characters Heroes *Bryce Bowman Aliens *XLR8''(Debut)'' *Diamondhead''(Debut)'' Trivia *Bryce starts using aliens intensionally *XLR8 makes his debut appearance *Diamondhead makes his debut appearance *Unlike normal, a villain(minor) creates an alien's name *Bryce doesn't create a name for XLR8 onscreen *Sean is shown for the first time *XLR8's transformation is shown for the first time